


All I See

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Arguments, Blind Date, Cheating, College Life, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Life Changes, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stand, Rumors, Suspicions, emotional breakdown, family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	All I See

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about these stupid little things._

Rare symptoms of heartbreak could cause death, for the strings that were given so intricately within the hour chambered walls could not hold onto the heaviness much longer. He had been the only person Logan would die without and here he was left behind in a swirl of dust dried petals and a diagonally torn picture of them.on a date.

“I want you to be happy even if you're not with me,” he whispered while watching a teardrop pool in the crack where the photo was still attached, “How did you move on so easily?”

A simple piece of tape could fix the rip, but there was no use in salvaging it when both men would simply depolarize as static formed between his ex and another. It seemed as if chemistry had failed him in all regards.

Roman had charged into love’s battlefield without a backward glance, charged into his life one day when he was assisting his older brother Patton at the family diner since everyone else had come down with an illness that rest was sure to fix. 

“Lo, can you take this gentleman for me please?”

“Sure, right this way,” he remarked in monotonous tone that was second nature by now as the lone man followed, “My name is Logan and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I already have a tall glass of water in front of me, I think I'll manage.”

“There's not a glass in sight though.”

“I'm talking about you, silly.”

“O-oh… Well, I'll be back when you're ready to order.”

“What's the rush? You don't seem too busy and look like you could use a break. Sit, please.”

Every fiber in his being screamed how unprofessional this was, yet logic was defied on that day as the opposite booth was occupied, watching as a dainty wrist flicked through the menu. Unable to help staring at the broad build that was still carried gracefully, amber eyes sparkling no matter if the light caught them or not.

“Can I get a grilled cheese with tomato and instead of fries, a salad?”

“I'll see what I can do, sir.”

“You can just call me Roman.”

Nodding simply Logan went to place the order, face flushed at the look of knowing the older one had given as ingredients were put together. Fifteen daunting minutes later that came with serving the lone customer he nearly dropped the plate in a fit of nervous energy building, an echo resounding once he arrived at the table, “Here you go, Roman.”

“Care to join me?”

“I do care, actually.” Quite a bit more than he should upon a first meeting.

Bringing his own lunch of a bacon chicken ranch panini and kettle cooked chips to where the other sat. Casual conversation came surprisingly naturally despite it not being a strong suit as opposed to giving presentations in his astronomy classes, the atmosphere calming even when the two had to part ways.

“I should get going, it seems I'm needed for yet another performance.”

“You act?”

“Theater kid for life,” he winked as a wad of bills were pulled out along with what appeared to be a business card, “I'll be sure to come by again soon.”

“It's on the house.”

“I can't leave without at least giving a tip to such a handsome waiter.”

Squeaking I response to flattering words Logan stood in a daze as the well-built man saw himself out, pocketing the money in exchange for his cell phone to shakily type in the digits that had not-so-subtly been left behind. Detached from reality he continued with the rest of a never-ending shift that finally ended after two families and a party of five came in, trying not to let it be known how relieved he was to be able to communicate with the interesting person from earlier..

L: Hello, it's Logan the waiter you met this afternoon. Sorry it took so long to get in touch, we got slammed at the last second.

R: How could I forget? Bet you didn't see anyone as stunning as me!

L: Are you kidding? Old married couples have a certain charm to them.

R: Sure they do… Anyway, I'd like to see you again, but not in your work clothes. Wanna catch a movie tomorrow night?

L: Luckily my night class got cancelled, I'd love to.

It had been the first of many outings that sealed their steadily building romantic story; the two were inseparable almost instantly when weeks went by for Logan to be invited to a play his partner was the lead, their relationship seemingly starting to become serious enough to label. Getting lost in the crowded audience he found a designated seat that was attached with a sign displaying his name written in a flowing font, touched by Roman personalizing such a simple sign among a busy schedule.

A surge of electrical warmth sent shivers down his spine once engrossed in the play; personally he was a fan of Shakespeare's work and was skeptical of a modern adaptation of A Midsummer Night’s Dream until it had been revealed the royal faerie’s were a gay couple composed of his boyfriend and a lanky bodied boy with plum-colored bangs. The two seemed to have an unexpected amount of chemistry for a simple stage performance, which only caused a slight sense of suspicion swept away when Puck gave the final monologue.

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this and all is mended, That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: If you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearnéd luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call: So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends. [Exit.swe hadowsve offended, Think but this and all is mended, That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: If you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearnéd luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call: So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends ."

Applause erupting as the curtains came to a close the scholarly student sped to find a way to slip backstage unnoticed, heart nearly stopping in response to a hand reeling him in. Ready to fight against whomever had hold of him a familiar voice reassured that all would be alright, “Joan! You were amazing out there.”

“You're too kind. Listen,” they started to say before looking around the immediate area, “I don't want to worry you, but that guy who co-starred with Ro? I don't trust him.”

“Any specific reason?”

“They've been spending quite a lot of time together. Acting aside, if you know what I mean…”

“O-Oh… Well I'll keep an eye out for any behavior changes.”

“I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt.”

“No, I appreciate it. You're a good friend.”

“I better get goin’, Talyn wanted to celebrate opening night together. Let us know if you need anything.”

Agreeing to do so Logan continued further along a dimly lit corridor until he came across the man in question, heart pounding heavily in his ears as courage came coursing through when a hand settled on a slender package secured in his jacket pocket, “Love?”

“There you are!” the younger one exclaimed, rushing over to envelope his boyfriend in a welcoming hug, “What'd you think?”

“You stole the show.”

“'Course I did!”

“So much in fact, I got you a little something.”

Cheeks blazing brightly at attention focusing on him for a change, fingers fumbling as the slicken sides sunk deeper into the overcoat before fingernails took hold of a triangular fold taped down. Lip chewed self-consciously he watched while the red wrapping paper was peeled off seemingly in slow-motion, the gasp startling the sensitive soul when a silver chain pooled in his palm around a heart-shaped shield with golden inlay leading to where a sword was sheated inside from the top.

“This is breathtaking, Lo…”

“Something you share in common.”

Sentiment sealed with a soft smooch shared for a long moment it seemed the flame of their love seared to the highest degree since they first met. Sometimes the magic of the past is all that remains, for feelings fade even when fire was not supposed to freeze; Logan had picked up extra shifts at the restaurant whenever there was any spare time between classes, which only made it harder to communicate with a significant other. Even when they had a moment to talk the conversations always had an.underlying tension that would go unresolved.

“Little bro, why don't you go home? I'll take it from here.”

“Pat…”

“Don't argue with me,” he warned, tone immediately softening in regret, “You two need to have a long discussion.”

Unable to deny it had been long overdue Logan reluctantly retreated to retrieve an over the shoulder bookbag before retracing his steps to the shared apartment a few blocks away. Rehearsing how to start such a serious talk under his breath the somewhat distracted man returned to reality with a sick stomach filled to tge brim with bile.

 _“Roman Phillip Diamond!”_ he bellowed in disbelief as the other stood between a pair of parted knees clad in ripped black skinny jeans, their lips lingering when the additional presence made himself known, “What I the hell do you think you're doing?!”

“We're rehearsing a new act!”

“The one where you openly cheat on your boyfriend?!”

“To be fair, he never mentioned being with you.”

“Oh shut it, you emo twink!”

“Virgil, you should probably go…”

“Don't bother, I'll do the honors.”

Scorned beyond reasoning Logan stormed out despite being tempted to turn back at the resounding calls of his name, blinding hot-white tears making it that much more difficult to do. What did he get for all the love he gave other than being played for a fool? Such a foolish oversight on his part despite the earlier warnings from a close friend, a gut panging with high anxiety every single time he thought about them together.

“Logan, what're you doing here so late? It's unlike you to show up unannounced,” he heard Patton state simply, not even phased by the fact that he found a way to his brother while in an unconsolable state, “For goodness sake, come in honey…”

“I-I don't want to impose.”

“You're not at all. Tell me everything that happened.”

“I walked in on Roman shoving his tongue down someone else's throat…”

“I thought he was better than that.”

“I did too! I'm so stupid…”

“You're such an intelligent guy, going to get a double masters degree!”

“Then how did I not see this coming?”

“You wanted to feel love and there's nothing wrong with it.”

“What a mistake that was… From now on I'm not getting attached,” the younger one rambled in a lost world of hurt, “Are you still on that dating app you mentioned a couple months ago?”

“Um… Kind of?”

“You have a gentleman caller coming over, don't you?”

“No, but you do.”

Brow arching in curiosity a glowing screen was handed over with a preloaded message showing a string of digits, “Patt, I couldn't…”

“You need someone more than I do, give him a call.”

Not wanting to argue he did as suggested by typing in the number as he excused himself to the opposite room, fluttering in a swirling hurricane of nervous energy. Taken aback by a charming voice on the other end he got carried away with sweetened words winding around a wounded heart, inviting the other one over even though he had not considered asking permission.

“Sounds like you'll be busy. Don't be too noisy, 'kay?”

“Got it,” he answered without a second thought as a knock echoed through the apartment, stopping abruptly after meeting the mystery man close and personal, “You must be…”

“Deceit, quite right.”

“Please, come inside.”

“It won't be the only thing I'll be doing that to, I hope.”

Sharing in a chuckle it did not take long for the two to gravitate toward each other, gloved hands intricately tracing the defining curves of his body as lips were woven in a pattern of intimacy that only increased. Soon, a closing thud sounded from behind as they were guided into a spare bedroom, bare feet slipping slightly on a discarded satin cape pooling on the hardwood floor to land the two on a thick comforter pulled tightly over silken sheets.

Thoughts that broke away, but still begged to stay formed in frothy surf surrounding a hazy mind hours later as the two laid together, yellow cloth swirling circles into a bare chest starting to settle. Hesitating with breaking the silence Logan lingered on the precipice between floating and returning to a brutal reality that would have to faced sooner or later.

“I gotta know, do you want him or do you want me?”

“How’d you know there's someone else?”

“There always is. The beautiful ones they hurt you every time.”

“Honestly?” he sighed sadly knowing that he would drown while begging for more, “I’m not entirely sure.”


End file.
